1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a device, a head mounted display, a control method of the device, and a control method of the head mounted display.
2. Related Art
Head mounted displays as displays mounted on heads have been known. For example, the head mounted display generates image light representing an image using a liquid crystal display and a light source, guiding the generated image light to eyes of a user using a projection system and a light guide plate, and thereby, allows the user to visually recognize a virtual image.
In the head mounted display, it is preferable that the user may not only visually recognize the generated virtual image but also visually recognize input devices such as a mouse, a keyboard, etc. Accordingly, a technology of providing a sensor that may senses the position of a hand of the user (for example, an infrared sensor) and changing the position of the virtual image to be visually recognized in response to the position of the hand of the user is known (for example, see JP-A-6-314331).
Further, in the head mounted display, lower power consumption is required. Especially, in the head mounted display driven by a battery for improvement of portability, for the longer available time, the lower power consumption is further required. In this regard, to reduce the power consumption, a head mounted display without the necessity of a light emission source is known (for example, see JP-A-7-209600).
JP-A-2009-192583, JP-A-2006-105889, and JP-A-2000-353046 are other examples of related art.
However, in the head mounted display in related art, it is necessary for the user to use a hand at each time of operation and, when display is unnecessary, prior button operation is necessary, and thus, there is room for improvement in convenience. Note that the problem is not limited to the head mounted display, but common to all equipment.
Further, in the head mounted display in related art, no light emission source is provided, and there is a problem that it may be impossible to view a beautiful image in the environment without sufficient outdoor light.